


A Snowing Evening In Dortmund

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serata tra amici a casa Lewandowski. Un annuncio spazza via il clima di festa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowing Evening In Dortmund

_ immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com _

Il flusso ed il riflusso delle acque del Golfo Persico, un movimento leggero, con le onde che impercettibilmente terminano la loro corsa sulla terraferma. Un movimento continuo, un leggero rumore che culla i pensieri di Marco, sdraiato sulla spiaggia, a pochi metri dalla battigia mentre le scarpe giacciono dietro di lui, allineate come se dovessero passare un'ispezione militare. All'interno, una per scarpa, la relativa calza... i pantaloni arrotolati al polpaccio, la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, leggermente a vita bassa, con la famosa scritta “Calvin Klein” blu che spicca sull'elastico bianco degli slip che fanno capolino, le maniche tirate su fino al gomito, la giacca piegata più volte che funge da cuscino, le mani con le dita intrecciate, appoggiate dietro, a cuscinetto tra la testa e la giacca... Non si ricorda quanto ha pagato il completo che indossa o di quanti ne abbia dentro l'armadio di casa sua... ma sarebbe comunque un peccato rovinarlo con l'acqua salata del mare. Il colletto della camicia aperto, Marco ha atteso solo un paio di minuti dopo aver salutato l'arrivo del 2014 per sbarazzarsi del farfallino... che è andato a finire in una delle tasche interne della giacca e quando Marco ha potuto slacciare alcuni bottoni della camicia si è sentito finalmente libero. Una leggera brezza rende piacevole la permanenza di Marco in spiaggia, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo, un cielo terso e senza l'ombra della più piccola nuvola... Le luci sono lontane, anche la luna manca all'appello in questa notte e quindi un bellissimo spettacolo si offre agli occhi di Marco, persino le stelle più piccole sono visibili e sembra che il cielo ne sia completamente tappezzato. Lo sguardo di Marco si perde tra tutte quelle lucine, ad un certo punto prova pure a contarle... ma dopo qualche istante sorride e si deve arrendere all'evidenza... Non è possibile contare le stelle... A Dortmund, in città, come in qualsiasi altra città, inquinata com'è dalle luci, è molto più facile... di solito le stelle si contano sulle dita delle mani e solo in alcune nottate, quando le condizioni meteo sono più favorevoli.

« _Esprimi un desiderio Mario..._ » Marco che guarda fisso l'amico negli occhi, mentre abbracciati stanno scrutando l'orizzonte... con i fuochi d'artificio che illuminano il cielo, disegnando opere d'arte. Non c'è bisogno che Mario gli chieda di fare altrettanto, Marco ha già espresso il suo desiderio, sin dal secondo dopo che Mario gli ha comunicato che se ne sarebbe andato, via da Dortmund, via dal Borussia … via da lui... L'intervista nel taxi... e ricorda come fosse adesso la domanda... ancora Mario non aveva fatto le valigie ma aveva già comunicato al mondo la propria decisione... “se tu avessi una cifra illimitata da spendere per un giocatore, per uno solo... cosa faresti?” Marco sorride, nervosamente sospira... _lo dico, non lo dico, me lo tengo per me, lo condivido con tutti... dico al mondo intero che non posso vivere senza di lui, che la mia vita sarebbe vuota... sempre alla ricerca di qualcuno distante 600 km. di distanza..._ sospira di nuovo e si lascia andare “porterei a casa Mario”, ridendo insieme all'intervistatore, quasi come fosse una battuta... ma non lo era... non lo è... il pensiero fisso di Marco... _Mario..._ Quanto tempo è passato da quel momento, quanto dolore... eppure in quegli istanti, sì, sapeva che Mario sarebbe andato via, ma poi ogni volta che si girava, che lo cercava, lo trovava sempre lì vicino a lui, al suo fianco... e quindi il pensiero che da lì a qualche mese non ci sarebbe stato più non lo angosciava più di tanto, anzi, Marco cercava di tenerlo fuori dalla sua mente... magari sperava in un ripensamento, un qualsiasi evento che potesse fargli cambiare idea... “se Mario fosse una donna lo sposeresti?” Marco sorride... quella domanda lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, lui che, anche se tendenzialmente timido, di solito se la cava sempre bene davanti ad un microfono, mai risposte banali, spesso divertenti... Però quella volta si era trovato spiazzato... rispondo “sì” con tutte le conseguenze del caso, ma forse sarebbe stato peggio rispondere “no”, anche se in cuor suo sa che pur di poter stare con Mario farebbe qualsiasi cosa... ed allora ecco la risposta che lascia aperte tutte le porte, ognuno può farsi la propria idea, la può interpretare a suo modo, a proprio piacimento... “preferisco non dire nulla”.

 _Che desiderio avrà espresso Mario?_ Il suo giovane amico sta bene a Monaco, calcisticamente parlando è andato dove meglio non poteva, il Bayern attualmente è forse la squadra più forte del mondo, _un gioco noioso,_ pensa Marco, ma che fino ad ora ha portato molti risultati. Quanto è lontano il pensiero di quel giorno di fine luglio, quando il Borussia Dortmund si è mangiato in un sol boccone la squadra rossa di Bavaria nella finale di Supercoppa di Germania, con gol di Marco, _come siamo potuti cadere così in basso._ La Bundesliga era cominciata bene, addirittura dopo qualche giornata il Borussia Dortmund primo ed il Bayern secondo, poi molti punti persi per strada, alcuni per sfortuna, altri perchè purtroppo i giocatori gialloneri sprecano molto, tante le occasioni da gol ma spesso non finalizzano, non chiudono la partita... e poi gli infortuni... _senza tutti questi infortuni, avremmo sicuramente più punti... Il Bayern forse sarebbe comunque primo, ma noi dietro ad una incollatura._ Marco inspira trattenendo quanta più aria possibile, come se si apprestasse ad una immersione senza bombola o se fosse incatenato a mani e piedi, dentro un sacco, dentro una grande vasca di plexiglass trasparente piena di acqua, lasciando il pubblico a bocca aperta e con il cuore in gola fino al suo ritorno, libero, in superficie... Quindi chiude gli occhi e conta... fino a quando sente che proprio non resiste più e così apre la bocca espirando con forza... «Finalmente! Questa spiaggia è così grande che non riuscivo a trovarti» Marco, apre gli occhi, capisce di non essere più solo, slaccia le dita intrecciate, sposta le braccia lungo i fianchi, appoggiando i gomiti ed i palmi delle mani sulla sabbia per darsi forza e sollevarsi quel tanto che basta per mettersi a sedere. Alza lo sguardo verso l'alto... ed eccolo lì, Mario, vestito con un paio di calzoncini arancioni, una maglietta grigia aderente e l'immancabile cappellino indossato con la visiera dietro, oltre alle infradito ai piedi, nella mano sinistra due calici vuoti e nella destra una bottiglia di spumante, senza gabbietta ma con il tappo ancora ben fermo nella sua sede. Marco sorride... mentre Mario chiede «è libero?» allentando il dito indice dalla presa della bottiglia ed utilizzandolo per indicare il posto alla destra di Marco, il quale fa cenno di sì con la testa, allunga le mani per prendere i calici che Mario gli lascia più che volentieri e con la mano sinistra si aiuta per sistemarsi seduto accanto al biondo. Mario mostra fiero la bottiglia di spumante, «l'ho presa in prestito» ride divertito mentre Marco gli chiede «che è successo ai tuoi vestiti?» Il giovane amico gli risponde «ho dovuto cambiarmi... Ann mi ha vomitato addosso mentre la riportavo in camera» Mario fa un'espressione schifata... commentando «ho fatto due docce ma l'odore non sembra andare via...» al che Marco avvicina la testa verso il collo dell'amico, tentennando per il timore di riconoscere quel caratteristico forte ed acre odore così invadente e ripugnante... ma poi sorride... «io sento solo un buonissimo odore di Mario Götze», aggiungendo «al gusto di cocco» approfittando della distanza quasi annullata dal corpo di Mario, per lasciargli un bel bacio e poi continuando ad annusarlo... Mario divertito, commenta «adesso so cosa ti posso regalare per il tuo compleanno... una fornitura completa di bagnoschiuma al cocco» con Marco che continua ad avere particolari attenzioni per l'amico... e gli chiede «io vorrei un'altra cosa come regalo» e Mario «ah... adesso si fanno i regali su richiesta?» continuando a sorridere... Marco alza la testa, interrompendo quello che stava facendo, guarda Mario negli occhi, non ride più, è serio, si alza in piedi ed allunga la mano destra verso l'amico, chiedendogli implicitamente di fare altrettanto, Mario la afferra, tenendo ancora ben saldamente la bottiglia di spumante con l'altra mano, si alza, ritrovandosi proprio davanti al biondo, le braccia perpendicolari al corpo, la bocca leggermente aperta, mentre si mordicchia il labbro superiore. Il silenzio regna assoluto, a parte l'impercettibile rumore del flusso e riflusso del mare, Mario sorride leggermente o almeno prova a farlo, perchè vedendo quanto serio è lo sguardo del biondo, il sorriso si spenge subito dopo... allora cerca di interrompere quel silenzio che è diventato così rumorosamente assordante, _«c'è ancora tempo per il tuo compleanno...»_ ma Marco non fa caso a quello che ha appena detto il suo giovane amico e gli sussurra _«te_ », lascia passare un paio di secondi e _«voglio te, Mario»_ mentre continua a fissare l'amico...

Mario contratto com'era dal nervosismo rilascia automaticamente tutti i muscoli, le dita della mano destra allentano la presa dal collo della bottiglia, che scivola verso terra... il peso della bottiglia fa in modo che l'impatto, anche se sulla sabbia, sia sufficiente per provocare una reazione interna, con lo spumante che a causa del gas preme sul tappo, con sempre più forza e quando il fondo della bottiglia tocca terra, il tappo automaticamente salta dal suo alloggio e si proietta in aria, il tonfo provocato distrae i due amici, Mario che quasi non capisce cosa sia successo, ma un qualcosa che lo colpisce in testa, che poi realizza essere il tappo di sughero, lo fa immediatamente tornare alla realtà, mentre Marco si abbassa subito per recuperare la bottiglia, mettendo una mano sopra l'apertura ed evitare che il suo prezioso contenuto vada tutto perduto... «I calici, svelto!!!» Marco rivolto verso Mario... che dopo un attimo di tentennamento, si china per terra e recuperati i calici li allunga verso Marco, che tolta la mano provvede a riempirli. Mario ne offre uno al suo amico per un cin cin volante, «chi è stato colpito dal tappo?» chiede Marco e vedendo Mario sorridere... aggiunge «ah... allora entro l'anno ti sposi...» con Mario che dà le spalle al biondo... «che combini? Togli le mani da là eh eh eh» e Mario «nulla... nulla...» ridendo a sua volta e poi girandosi di nuovo verso l'amico. Svuotato il suo calice, Marco alza la bottiglia verso il cielo, per cercare di vedere quanto spumante è rimasto... e poi girandosi verso il giovane amico, «non ne è rimasto molto...» proponendo «lo finiamo?» Mario non dice nulla ed allunga il calice verso il biondo che glielo riempie e così fa con il suo, poi notando che ormai ci sono rimaste poche gocce, fa segno a Mario di berne un goccetto in modo da liberare un pò di spazio per quello rimasto, quindi Marco nota un cestino dei rifiuti poco lontano e raggiuntolo lascia cadere dentro la bottiglia. Quindi con il calice saldamente tenuto con la mano sinistra torna da Mario, che intanto, svuotato di nuovo il bicchiere, sta con la testa rivolta verso l'alto, la bocca aperta, la lingua di fuori, con il calice rivolto verso il basso, nel tentativo di recuperare qualche altra goccia... Marco sorride e senza pensarci due volte dice a Mario, «tieni, finisci il mio» lasciandogli il suo bicchiere... Mario tentenna ma poi lasciato il suo vuoto appoggiato su di un tavolino sulla spiaggia, lo prende e rivolto verso il biondo «facciamo due passi? Comincia a fare freschino, almeno mi riscaldo» Marco recupera la giacca dalla sabbia, la apre, infila il dito indice della mano destra nell'anello di tessuto utilizzato per appenderla, la tiene, perpendicolare al terreno, mentre con la mano sinistra la percuote, cercando di eliminare la sabbia... tentativo quasi inutile, considerando quanto piccoli siano i granelli e come abbiano la naturale predisposizione ad infilarsi nei punti più impensabili... e mentre lo pensa sorride... Quindi apre la giacca e avvolge le spalle di Mario, cercando di coprirlo bene, «grazie Marco» girandosi verso il biondo ed offrendogli un sorso dello spumante rimasto.

I due amici camminano fianco a fianco, allontanandosi dall'Atlantis Hotel. Marco è scalzo, con i piedi nudi a contatto con la sabbia tiepida e tiene le scarpe nella mano destra. La spiaggia è quasi completamente deserta, solo ogni tanto i due amici incrociano altre persone, intente a festeggiare.

Marco è silenzioso, sposta un piede davanti all'altro in modo automatico, ogni tanto Mario volge il suo sguardo verso il biondo, cercando di catturarne l'attenzione, ma invano... passano molti minuti, i due amici continuano a percorrere il lungo mare, Mario gli chiede sussurrando _«condividi con me i tuoi pensieri?»_ Marco appena sentita la domanda sorride, si gira verso Mario, _«certo... Sono felice di essere qui con te, sto cercando di concentrarmi solo sul presente, non pensando troppo a quello che è stato ed a quello che sarà, solo adesso, io e te adesso, qui a Dubai»_ e qualche istante dopo aver cominciato a rispondere all'amico, Marco si ferma e Mario fa altrettanto. Poi si gira intorno... «Quanto abbiamo camminato...» indicando davanti a lui, qualche centinaio di metri più avanti i due amici notano l'hotel di Marco, The One & Only Palm Resort e girandosi verso l'amico, «che facciamo? Vuoi tornare da Ann? Ti accompagno...» ma il giovane amico, _«Marco?»_ chiede, con un filo di voce, come se avesse timore nel porre quella domanda, ma catturando l'attenzione del biondo, che lo guarda come se non lo avesse visto mai prima, inizialmente serio ma poi sorridendo... _«posso rimanere a dormire da te?»_ e dopo aver sentito la domanda di Mario, il sorriso prende prepotentemente possesso del suo viso, vorrebbe subito rispondergli di sì, però sa che Mario non è single, che la sua ragazza si trova in una camera d'albergo a qualche chilometro da lì, che probabilmente si chiederà dove è andato a finire il suo ragazzo... e quindi prova ad insinuare qualche dubbio nella mente di Mario. «Io ne sarei felicissimo... ma... Ann?» a questo punto anche Mario sorride, la sua espressione non cambia, è sicuro della decisione, nessuna remora e risponde «dovevi sentirla come russava quando l'ho lasciata... sembrava che ci fosse un martello pneumatico in camera...» Marco lo sa che non è bello ridere degli altri, soprattutto quando non sono presenti, ma purtroppo non riesce a resistere... e si unisce alla risata di Mario, che aggiunge «non credo che Ann se ne accorgerà, dormirà come un ghiro fino a domattina... e poi fossi rimasto là avrei dovuto passare tutta la notte sveglio». Marco completa quel mezzo metro che lo separa da Mario e lo abbraccia, poi si stacca un attimo, Mario gli passa il braccio sinistro intorno alla vita mentre Marco se lo stringe al corpo con il suo braccio destro intorno alle spalle, quindi riprendono a camminare, raggiungendo dopo qualche minuto l'hotel dove alloggia il biondo.

«NOOOOOO!!!» un urlo riecheggia nella stanza, Marco si è svegliato all'improvviso, il buio lo circonda, si mette seduto sul letto mentre sente il battito del cuore che gli sta martellando la testa, ha bisogno di qualche istante per svegliarsi, quel tanto che basta per realizzare dove si trova... Accanto a se sente un respiro affannoso, mischiato ad un piagnucolio sommesso, allunga il braccio alla sua sinistra alla ricerca dell'interruttore dell'abat-jour, durante il percorso si imbatte in un bicchiere, non riesce ad afferrarlo in tempo e l'oggetto cade pesantemente sulla moquette che ricopre il pavimento e che fortunatamente attutisce l'impatto evitando che possa andare in frantumi. Incurante, Marco, sempre alla ricerca dell'interruttore, alla fine lo trova e preme. Una luce non molto forte rischiara il buio della stanza, Marco si gira alla sua destra e vede Mario, a sua volta seduto, con le mani a tenersi la testa, gocce di sudore continuano a scendergli dalla fronte, solcando il viso, mischiandosi alle lacrime e continuando la loro corsa sul corpo nudo del giovane. La luce improvvisa attira la sua attenzione, voltandosi alla sua sinistra e vedendo un'espressione di preoccupazione nel viso di Marco, si getta al suo collo, abbracciandolo ed urlando «MARCUS!!! SEI VIVO!!!» e sfogandosi con un pianto liberatorio. Marco non si aspettava questa reazione del suo giovane amico, rimane con le braccia leggermente aperte, quasi non sapendo dove mettere le mani, ma questo momento di incertezza dura solamente qualche istante, allunga le braccia intorno a Mario, le mani scivolano sulla sua schiena bagnata per poi stringere a se il corpo del suo amico, le teste appoggiate, mentre le dita di Mario affondano nella schiena nuda di Marco, « _pensavo di averti perso..._ » il pianto non accenna a diminuire. _«Ehi Mario, è tutto a posto, sshhh»_ cercando di calmarlo, _«ci sono io adesso, è tutto finito!» Deve essere stato un brutto sogno... è tornato nel regno di Hondur..._ ripensando a Marius e Marcus e sorridendo _**(Hondur)**_. Mario alza lo sguardo verso l'amico, allunga la mano destra, carezza il suo viso e gli sussurra _«sono arrivato in tempo, hai visto, ti ho salvato!!!»_ per poi lasciarsi andare completamente, Marco sistema il cuscino con la mano sinistra, portandolo un pò più in alto, in modo che possa appoggiarsi, rimanendo in una posizione intermedia, a 45 gradi, e si adagia sul cuscino, portandosi dietro di se Mario, che tiene ancora stretto tra le sue braccia, il respiro dell'amico si sta piano piano regolarizzando, Marco allora riesce a divincolarsi dalla presa di Mario un attimo, il tempo necessario per tornare alla ricerca dell'interruttore dell'abat-jour e spengere la luce. Quindi si sistema sul cuscino, abbracciando di nuovo il suo giovane amico, che ormai ha ripreso a respirare normalmente e sta dormendo tranquillamente, sempre a stretto contatto con Marco.

Dortmund, la sera del 6 gennaio 2014 è uno spettacolo, durante il giorno non ha quasi mai smesso di nevicare, in alcuni momenti quasi a livello di tormenta, ma poi riprendendo un ritmo normale che non impedisce alle persone di andare in giro in macchina... se ben attrezzati. La Range Rover bicolore di Marco, con la sua stazza e le gomme termiche appropriate percorre tranquillamente le strade della città senza la benchè minima indecisione. Non sono molte le macchine che si sono avventurate e questo fa si che non ci sia molto traffico. Marco passa a fianco di un parco, dove vede un gruppo di bambini che stanno giocando, si sentono le grida di gioia, alcuni stanno realizzando un pupazzo, altri si rincorrono tirandosi le palle di neve, altri cercando di scivolare lungo una discesa, seduti su un grosso pezzo di plastica dura. Superata una grossa rotonda, si trova dietro ad un autobus di linea, proprio mentre è fermo sul ciglio della strada, con le porte aperte per far scendere alcune persone. Marco attende con un pò di impazienza, dopo qualche istante le porte si richiudono, la freccia accesa a sinistra ad indicare la ripresa della marcia ed ecco che l'autobus riparte, un forte rumore provocato dalle catene a contatto con il manto stradale innevato ed una velocità ridotta... _Fortuna che sono quasi arrivato..._ pensa Marco... e dopo un paio di centinaia di metri sposta la levetta degli indicatori di direzione a sinistra, tirando un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che l'autobus invece sta proseguendo diritto. Un lungo viale, un piccolo cane controllato a distanza da una ragazza che parla al cellulare, mentre il cane si ferma accanto ad una pianta, alza la zampa destra ed una nuvoletta di vapore segnala che sta espletando un bisognino... Marco conosce la strada a memoria... quante volte è venuto, non si contano... potrebbe arrivarci ad occhi chiusi. Davanti al palazzo un ampio parcheggio e mentre sta facendo manovra, nota le macchine di Nuri e Kevin. Scende, richiudendo la portiera e dirigendosi verso il bagagliaio. Alza il grande portellone e guarda l'oggetto che si trova dentro... _Ce la farò da solo? Forse ci vorrebbe un tavolino con le ruote..._ Non è la più grande che ha trovato, ma è sicuro che Robert ed Anna saranno felici del regalo... Prende l'iPhone, lascia suonare e poi «Kevin, bello» sorride, aggiungendo «sono qui fuori, ho bisogno di te un attimo, scendi a darmi una mano?». Una tenda al primo piano si sposta, Kevin da dietro il vetro fa delle smorfie a Marco, che non riesce a rimanere serio... e poi gli dice «arrivo fratello» la tendina si richiude e dopo una ventina di secondi ecco aprirsi il portone di casa con Kevin che esce fuori di corsa, indosso una camicia con le maniche tirate su a metà braccio... Arriva da Marco, gli dà una pacca di benvenuto e poi segue lo sguardo del biondo all'interno del bagagliaio... «Fatto le cose in grande... eh?» osservando la forma di parmigiano padano... Marco si gira verso Kevin e gli dice «ce la facciamo in due? Sono circa una ventina di chili... arrivati direttamente dall'Italia» e Kevin risponde immediatamente, «certo che sì, guarda un pò...» e senza aggiungere altro afferra la forma ai lati, la solleva senza grossi sforzi e poi girandosi verso il palazzo si allontana dalla macchina, la forma sempre in braccio, non sembra fare grossa fatica, anche se arrivato verso la porta, si ferma un attimo... si volta verso Marco ed il biondo lo vede che sta cercando di recuperare un pò il fiato e si mette a ridere... Chiude il bagagliaio e poi attiva l'allarme satellitare, prima di raggiungere Kevin, che intanto aveva posato la forma di formaggio sul pianerottolo davanti alla porta di ingresso del palazzo.

Marco non vede Robert da un paio di settimane, lui e Mario hanno trascorso il Natale al caldo e poi invece di tornare in Germania hanno avuto la brillante idea di passare capodanno a Dubai... come molti altri giocatori del Borussia Dortmund e della Bundesliga. Robert invece è tornato a casa, in Polonia... la sua famiglia, i parenti... tanto tempo che non li vedeva e quindi ha approfittato della pausa invernale per fare loro una bellissima sorpresa... lui e Anna sono rientrati a Dortmund da qualche giorno e hanno organizzato una cena, prima che riprenda la preparazione, in vista del girone di ritorno della Bundesliga che comincerà venerdi 24 gennaio con l'anticipo Borussia Mönchengladbach vs Bayern Monaco. Per il Borussia Dortmund il giorno successivo, sabato 25, l'impegno contro l'Augsburg, in quella che dovrà essere la gara della riscossa, della rincorsa... 5 punti li separano dal secondo posto occupato dal Bayer Leverkusen... l'infermeria quasi vuota, per Neven se ne parlerà per la prossima stagione, ma Ilkay, Sven, Marcel e Mats sono di nuovo a disposizione... per Ilkay e Mats però il rientro avverrà solo al momento giusto, quando la condizione fisica lo permetterà... Il secondo posto è alla portata della squadra di Mister Klopp, meglio però non pensare ad altro, il Bayern è distante ben 12 punti e con una partita da recuperare e allo stato attuale non è lontanamente pensabile riuscire a colmare tale gap. Kevin entra per primo, ha un impellente bisogno... trovare un posto dove posare la forma di parmigiano padano, che sta diventando ingombrante... Anna gli fa segno di andare in cucina, nota dietro di lui entrare Marco e quindi gli si avvicina e lo accoglie con un bellissimo sorriso. Un abbraccio, un bacio, «ti trovo in grande forma Marco» ed il biondo sorridendo «le vacanze fanno sempre bene, soprattutto se al caldo» e poi aggiungendo «tutto ok a casa? Robert?» Anna lo prende a braccetto e si dirigono a loro volta in cucina, nel tragitto Marco incrocia alcuni dei suoi compagni... Nuri, Ilkay, Henrikh che ha già cominciato a mangiucchiare qua e là, preso dai morsi della fame... In un angolo, con la coda dell'occhio, Marco nota qualcuno che non si aspettava minimamente di trovare lì... «Scusa Ann...» si stacca dalla moglie di Robert e si precipita... «MO!» urla... Moritz che in quel momento gli dava la schiena, sentendosi chiamare si gira all'improvviso, ed alla vista di Marco, sorride felice e si lancia sul biondo, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita... e lo stringe stretto a se... _«ma tu che ci fai qui Mo... che sorpresa...»_ « _Avevo voglia di rivedervi e così ho chiamato Robert... ed eccomi qua, speravo ci fossi anche tu stasera Marco..._ » _«e dove rimani a dormire?»_ gli chiede Marco con Moritz che indicando il divano dall'altra parte della stanza, _«Robert mi affitta quello là»_ risponde sorridendo... Marco alza l'indice della mano sinistra e scuotendolo gli dice, « _no, no, no... stanotte tu dormirai a casa mia, c'è un gigantesco letto matrimoniale che è sempre vuoto, ti lascio pure scegliere il lato dove dormire_ » sorride il biondo e Moritz annuisce con la testa e poi « _ok Marco, devo solo dirlo a Robert_ ». I due amici si trattengono nell'angolo della stanza a parlare, incuranti del resto, degli altri, parlano di loro, del Borussia Dortmund, di Mario, di Leo, dell'avventura allo Stoccarda... «tra due giorni partiamo per il Sudafrica» gli dice sorridendo Moritz... «WOW» riesce a dire Marco... e poi sente una mano poggiarsi sulla sua spalla, Moritz sorride mentre una voce «di solito non si saluta quando si è invitati a casa d'altri?» Marco la riconosce, sorride a sua volta, si gira e «quanto mi sei mancato Robert...» abbracciando forte l'amico polacco, che ricambia.

   
  

_immagine pubblicata da merjemreus su tumblr.com _

 

La serata scorre come meglio non potrebbe, la cena ottima, Kevin dopo aver finito il piatto forte, che ha richiesto per ben tre volte, si alza in piedi, guardando gli altri, seduti intorno alla tavola, ancora intenti a mangiare... «Un brindisi... per Anna, una cena del genere potrebbe far risuscitare anche i morti» ridendo... e poi coprendo con le mani le orecchie di Robert che siede proprio accanto a lui, aggiunge sottovoce _«quando ti sarai stufata di questo polacco, chiamami...»_ continuando a ridere... così come Anna e gli altri amici non riescono a trattenersi... mentre Robert si guarda intorno, non essendo riuscito a capire cosa la mente di Kevin, da cui ci si può sempre aspettare di tutto, abbia partorito... Gli amici lo osservano continuando a ridere... Robert non ottenendo risposta ai suoi dubbi si volta verso Marco, che mosso a compassione e sempre ridendo riesce a dirgli «qualcuno si è già messo in fila per quando divorzierai...» Robert non è tipo da prendersela, anzi è sempre pronto allo scherzo... a questo punto si alza, mette una mano in testa a Kevin, spingendo verso il basso per farlo tornare seduto, ha un bicchiere di vino in mano, con l'altra prende una posata e la batte delicatamente sul vetro per attirare l'attenzione degli altri. Il silenzio regna sovrano... «Amici, vi ringrazio per aver accettato l'invito e per aver reso questa serata unica. Volevo approfittare di questa occasione per rendervi partecipi di una mia decisione...» Marco quando sente la parola “decisione”, scosta la sedia ed incurante di Robert che sta ancora parlando, si alza, prende una bottiglia piena di vino dalla tavola e si dirige verso la terrazza... Robert segue con lo sguardo il biondo e poi si interrompe e gli chiede «Marco... dove vai? Per favore rimani qui con noi un attimo» Marco si volta verso Robert, un'espressione seria sul suo viso, alza la bottiglia verso Robert e gli dice «alla tua, al tuo trasferimento al Bayern» e senza dire altro, apre la porta a vetri ed esce in terrazza. «Scusate un secondo...» Robert rivolto agli altri e poi anche lui scompare uscendo dalla stanza... La luce della luna, riflessa dal bianco candore della neve, rende la serata particolarmente luminosa, è ripreso a nevicare, fuori fa abbastanza freddo, ma nel corpo di Marco c'è abbastanza alcol perchè non se ne accorga. Se ne sta lì, in piedi, con lo sguardo perso verso l'orizzonte... la bottiglia poggia sulle sue labbra mentre è intento a bere «Marco... vieni dentro per favore, vorrei che ci fossi anche tu» ma tutto quello che ottiene è «ormai lo sanno tutti, è dalla scorsa stagione che te ne volevi andare... lo sanno tutti che saresti andato al Bayern» Marco con un tono di voce neutro, come se stesse leggendo l'etichetta di un qualsiasi prodotto comprato al supermercato, non mostrando alcun tipo di sentimento. Robert appoggia la mano sulla spalla di Marco, facendo presa per farlo girare verso di lui e gli chiede, «ho visto Mario» Marco beve un altro sorso di vino, «ahhh... mi sembrava strano che non ci fosse il suo zampino, vedo che ha fatto proseliti» portando di nuovo la bottiglia alla bocca e continuando a bere. «Mario non c'entra nulla Marco, due giorni fa l'ho incrociato in sede a Monaco, ho dovuto per forza raccontargli tutto. Voleva metterti al corrente, ma io gli ho chiesto di mantenere il segreto ancora per qualche giorno...» e poi cercando di togliere inutilmente la bottiglia dalle mani di Marco, «mi ha chiesto di fargli sapere quando ve lo avrei detto, perchè vuole parlare con te... chiamalo per favore» Marco beve ancora, cerca di svuotare la bottiglia, ma Robert interviene con decisione, riuscendo, alla fine, a recuperarla insieme a quel poco di vino ancora rimasto. Appoggia la bottiglia sul tavolino lì accanto e poi si avvicina di nuovo a Marco. _«Mi dispiace Marco,»_ il biondo lo guarda sorridendo e con sarcasmo «a voi basta dire solo queste parole “mi dispiace Marco” e vi sentite a posto con la vostra coscienza, dispiace sempre a tutti, a te, a Mario... ma solo a parole perchè poi ve ne andate via comunque ed io rimango solo» Poi infila la mano sinistra in tasca per recuperare un fazzoletto che si porta agli occhi per asciugare qualche lacrima, _«dai Marco, non fare così, non piangere...»_ e Marco, «tranquillo Robert... le lacrime le ho terminate con Mario, non ne ho più» allungando le braccia al collo di Robert e poggiando la testa sul suo petto. Quindi si stacca dal polacco e gli dice «scusami per averti rovinato la sorpresa... Vai, che gli altri ti stanno aspettando» girandosi di nuovo con lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte. Dopo un paio d'ore la casa comincia a svuotarsi, Moritz sta salutando Anna e Robert ringraziandoli per l'invito e per la disponibilità, poi dice all'amico polacco, «vi lascio casa libera, vado a dormire da Marco» mentre i due sposini fanno cenno di sì con la testa, «ok Moritz» il giovane giocatore dello Stoccarda, si guarda in giro alla ricerca di qualcuno... e poi chiede «ma Marco dov'è finito?» ed alzando la voce «MARCO?» Nuri si trova dall'altra parte della stanza vicino al divano, richiama l'attenzione di Mo, Robert ed Anna... facendo loro segno di raggiungerlo. Marco è disteso sul divano, che se la dorme profondamente... Robert si china su di lui, prendendogli una mano, per cercare di svegliarlo, delicatamente... Marco ha una reazione, si gira dall'altra parte... continuando a dormire... ma poi l'insistenza di Robert lo sveglia... Apre gli occhi e vedendo Robert, Anna, Moritz e Nuri proprio sopra di lui, ha un piccolo sobbalzo... cerca di tirarsi su, aiutato da Nuri, che poi si mette a sedere sul divano proprio accanto a lui... «tutto ok Marco?» gli chiede... Il biondo si passa le mani sulla testa, cercando di tenerla ferma «mi gira tutto quanto... fermate la stanza» ride... Nuri rivolge lo sguardo verso Robert, «non può tornare a casa da solo in queste condizioni...» interviene quindi Moritz «lo riporto io, mi ha chiesto di andare a dormire da lui...» Nuri si rilassa, non avrebbe di certo potuto lasciare Marco andare via guidando in quelle condizioni. Moritz si avvicina a Marco e poi aiutato da Robert e Nuri lo fanno alzare dal divano, quindi il giovane chiede al biondo _«Marco... le chiavi della macchina?»_ ottenendo come risposta _«nella tasca sinistra Mo»_

Moritz ha passato tanto tempo da Marco nel periodo in cui giocava con il Borussia Dortmund e quindi per lui è una passeggiata raggiungere il suo appartamento. Ha guidato con molta prudenza, dato che Marco giace lungo disteso sul sedile dietro, avrebbe preferito sistemarlo in tutta sicurezza con la cintura ma Marco non ne ha voluto sapere... Moritz gira la chiave e la estrae dal quadro, tira il freno a mano, si gira e dà un'occhiata dietro. Vede che Marco non si è mosso, _mi dispiace svegliarlo, ma non posso di certo lasciarlo dormire qui stanotte..._ Apre la portiera, la neve è ripresa a scendere copiosa, si porta sul lato destro della macchina, dentro il bagagliaio c'è il trolley con le sue cose ma prima di recuperarlo vuole mettere a letto Marco. Il biondo è steso, la testa verso di lui, Moritz passa le mani sotto le sue ascelle cercando di aiutarlo a tirarsi su... con un pò di fatica, alla fine ci riesce, Marco mezzo assonnato si ritrova a sedere, si porta le mani tra i capelli, si gira alla sua destra, vede Moritz, allunga la gamba destra per uscire dalla macchina, si aggrappa all'amico e riesce a completare l'operazione. Moritz dopo aver chiuso la macchina ed attivato l'antifurto satellitare, afferra Marco cinturandolo con il braccio destro. I piedi dei due amici affondano nella neve fresca, salgono le scale e si ritrovano davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Marco. Moritz ha le mani leggermente gelate, fa fatica a trovare la chiave giusta dal mazzo, potendo utilizzare solamente la mano sinistra in quanto la destra è occupata a tenere in piedi Marco, evitando che finisca per terra. Aperta la porta finalmente i due amici si ritrovano in casa al caldo, si dirigono verso la camera, Moritz fa sedere Marco sul fondo del letto, lo lascia un attimo mentre si toglie il giaccone e le scarpe sporche di neve e sorride vedendo il biondo che perso l'equilibrio piano piano ritrova la posizione orizzontale. _Avrei fatto meglio a dormire da Robert... avrei evitato di fare la baby-sitter..._ pensa Moritz, pentendosene subito dopo... _Quante volte Marco si è preso cura di me..._ mentre sta slacciando le scarpe del biondo, le appoggia vicino alle sue, perchè poi le porterà in bagno evitando di sporcare ulteriormente casa. Quindi gli sfila le calze, poi si allunga sul letto, afferra il primo bottone dei jeans e lo sgancia dall'asola e poi prosegue con gli altri... _«Mario... le mani, fai attenzione... non rispondo delle mie azioni...»_ Moritz sorride sentendo un Marco sempre più addormentato... riesce a sfilargli i jeans e lasciandolo in maglietta e slip lo aiuta ad andare sotto le coperte... sta per mettere a posto i vestiti sulla poltrona quando sente la musichetta dell'iPhone di Marco... lo recupera in tutta fretta dalla tasca dei suoi jeans e poi lascia la camera da letto raggiungendo il salotto per poter parlare liberamente senza rischiare di svegliare Marco. Legge sul display “Mario”, porta l'iPhone all'orecchio «ciao Mario, no no tranquillo... sono Moritz» e proseguendo «Marco sta dormendo come un angioletto» «ah, mi dispiace... non ti ha chiamato?» si mette a sedere sul poggiolo del divano, «sì, Robert ha fatto l'annuncio, ma Marco lo ha anticipato... non so come ma sapeva già tutto» e poi rispondendo a domanda di Mario «non molto bene, no... direi di no, è andato in terrazza ed il resto della serata, dopo aver bevuto un pò troppo l'ha passata sul divano a dormire» «sto bene grazie, avevo un pò nostalgia di casa...» si alza dal divano e si dirige verso la cucina, sempre l'iPhone all'orecchio... apre il frigo e prende una birra, poi si ferma davanti alla finestra guardando la neve che continua a scendere... poi chiede a Mario «tu? Tutto bene? Ho visto con piacere che ormai hai superato le difficoltà iniziali» sorride, «ok Mario, non farla aspettare, vai pure...» e conclude «sì, sì, domattina dico a Marco che lo hai cercato, tranquillo» si porta la mano sinistra alla bocca per contenere uno sbadiglio e poi sorridendo «certo Mario, anche tu mi manchi. Un abbraccio» e «ciao» chiudendo la chiamata e lasciando l'iPhone sulla tavola della cucina. Terminata la birra, fatta la doccia, alla fine piano piano, si intrufola in camera, si libera dei vestiti e si infila a sua volta sotto le coperte. Il biondo sta occupando il lato sinistro del letto, come sempre.

_Che mal di testa..._ Marco si è svegliato all'improvviso, in lontananza gli sembrava di sentire la musichetta del suo iPhone... _ma che ore sono?_ Si gira alla sua destra... _non ho dormito solo stanotte..._ e sorride, avvicinandosi a quello pensa essere Mario e gli lascia un leggero bacio sulla guancia, _dormi pure Mario... mmm, cambiato profumo?_ Alza le coperte dal suo lato e scivola fuori dal letto, ha un piccolo sbandamento, ma riesce facilmente a riprendere il controllo, ancora assonnato, esce dalla camera da letto, seguendo la musichetta... entra in cucina e vede il suo iPhone sopra la tavola, lo prende ed accetta la chiamata senza neanche controllare il nome sul display. «Pronto?» «Marco, ciao, ti ho svegliato?» _Mario???_ Il biondo scuote la testa, ha ancora le idee confuse... _il vino di ieri era pessimo..._ e poi risponde «Mario, ma perchè mi hai telefonato? Sono in cucina, torno subito in camera da letto...» «Marco??? Non capisco... tutto bene? Come stai?» e Marco, «ho solo un forte mal di testa, purtroppo Robert mi deve aver fatto bere del vino polacco...» e sorride... quindi continua «ma perchè dobbiamo parlare per telefono?» anche Mario sorride, _dovrò chiedere a Robert cosa ci ha messo dentro quel vino..._ e poi, «parliamo per telefono perchè a Dortmund i segnali di fumo di Monaco non riusciresti a vederli...» Marco fa una smorfia con la bocca, scuote di nuovo la testa... «Monaco? Che c'entra Monaco... ma se sei dentro il mio letto in questo momento» Mario sa che nel letto di Marco si trova Moritz, ma fa finta di nulla e preoccupato, «Marco!!! Ma chi c'è nel tuo letto... Io sono a Monaco» Il sorriso sparisce all'istante dal viso del biondo, sostituito da un'espressione di totale confusione, gli occhi spalancati, la bocca aperta, da cui non esce alcun suono... e poi _«chi mi sono portato a letto???»_ Mario non riesce a trattenere una risata... ma Marco in questo momento è quasi terrorizzato... vorrebbe andare a controllare ma per prima cosa apre il cassetto del mobile accanto al frigorifero e recupera un piccolo mattarello di legno che tiene nella mano destra, l'iPhone all'orecchio tenuto dalla mano sinistra, esce dalla cucina, supera il salotto e poi entra piano piano in camera. Un rigonfiamento nella parte destra del letto, ha quasi timore, fa un paio di passi, ma poi torna indietro... prende fiato, si fa coraggio e poi riprende la manovra di avvicinamento... «Marco?» il giovane amico dall'altra parte del telefono non sentendo più nulla... _«Sshhh Mario, aspetta un attimo»_ Marco accanto alla sagoma nascosta dalle coperte, appoggia l'iPhone sul comodino, tiene saldamente il mattarello con la mano destra e con la sinistra solleva un poco le coperte per vedere chi c'è sotto, nello stesso istante Moritz apre gli occhi, vede una figura proprio sopra di lui, e per di più armata con fare minaccioso... urla «AAAAHHHH!!!» Marco preso alla sprovvista urla a sua volta, lasciando cadere per terra il mattarello... «Marco!» esclama Moritz, «che combini???» mentre si mette a sedere sul letto, Marco si porta la mano destra sopra il cuore, «mi vuoi far morire d'infarto???» poi esclama a sua volta... «Mo!!!» battendo il palmo della mano sinistra sulla fronte e mettendosi a ridere... passato lo spavento anche Moritz ride di gusto... e la voce di Mario che dall'iPhone «Marco, che è successo? Marco???»

_immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com _

 


End file.
